


mundane bliss

by only_more_love



Series: Happy Steve Bingo 2019 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love
Summary: What is perfect happiness? Steve Rogers could tell you.Written for the Happy Steve Bingo 2019 - "Sitting on Someone's Lap" Square.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Happy Steve Bingo 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473881
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Happy Steve Bingo 2019





	mundane bliss

Enraged wind whips the tower.  
Rain pelts the panes with fury.  
All portents of calamity.

  
Inside, a stove heats Steve’s front.  
The scent of melted butter and cheese,  
and thick bread crisping merrily in a pan.

  
When Steve blinks,  
Tony has squeaked his way in.  
Water drips onto kitchen tile;  
has turned his navy suit black. 

  
He is sodden fabric,  
and at Steve’s raised eyebrows,   
a dark scowl corkscrewing  
the easy lines of his face.

  
But he is also  
_fuck everything,_ _it all sucks;  
__hold me, Steven, right now._

  
Undone by that plaintive tone,  
Steve settles in a chair,  
Tony in his lap,  
slouched against him   
with a casual permanence.

  
Time ticks onward;  
damp transfers unpleasantly  
from Tony's clothes to Steve's.

  
They feed each other  
bits of grilled cheese,  
teeth nipping playfully at fingertips.

  
Wet and chilled,  
arms circling Tony,  
Steve tucks a smile   
against Tony's temple.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments and kudos are much appreciated, should you choose to leave them, and I respond to all comments, though sometimes it takes me a while. If you don't feel like commenting, I still hope you enjoyed this. :) Be well. 
> 
> You can find me at [onlymorelove.tumblr.com](http://onlymorelove.tumblr.com). Come talk to me if you like. I do not bite. :) Sometimes you can also find me on Discord.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Mundane Bliss, Remix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559716) by [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria)




End file.
